A communication system including an MFP and a mobile terminal is known. In a case of receiving NFC information from the mobile terminal, the MFP sends, to the mobile terminal, a wireless setting to be used in a wireless network in which the MFP operates as a parent station. Thereby, by using the wireless setting, the mobile terminal can establish a wireless connection with the MFP, and participate in the wireless network as a child station.